world_of_tanerbraefandomcom_da-20200216-history
Verden
Mørket I starten var der kun Mørket. Et tomrum hvor der er ingen start eller slutning. Tid er ikke et koncept, i konstant acceleration og acceleration og deceleration. I konstant fald, familiære koncepter af fysikkens love og lign. Er ukendte for denne masse. Ingen ved hvornår eller hvordan men ud kom 2 fysiske skikkelser - Det Gode og Det Onde. Mørket trak sig tilbage under dem hvor de ikke kunne fornemme Mørket - og betragte dem med forundrelse. 'Det Gode' og 'Det Onde' Kæmpede i evigheder indtil Det Onde dræbte Det Gode og i troen på at tilintetgøre Det Gode, spiste hende. Hvad Det Onde ikke vidste at lyset og håbet aldrig dør ud, og Det Gode, indefra, dræbte med de sidste kræfter der var tilbage dem begge i et stille lysglimt - og frem kom Tanerbrae. Titanerne Ud fra jorden af resterne af 'Det Gode' og 'Det Onde' blev de 12 Titanerne født der senere blev til guddommene man kender til i Tanerbrae i dag. Sorenn Sorenn, som var en af titanerne der blev født efter 'Det Onde' og 'Det Gode' døde i Mørket. Sorenn menes at have vandret hele Tanerbrae hvor legenden siger at hvert eneste skridt, ødelagde han det onde, og efterlod kun det smukke, godhjertet, nærmest renset landet for ondt. Men han så sig aldrig tilbage - For det høste udfaldet, forsvinde i det gode og vige bort fra sin pligt at rense Tanerbrae for det onde ville forevigt være en plet på ens sjæl og vil forevigt være bundet i Mørket. Sorenn er lyset i menneskernes hårde tid, og bliver for det meste tilbedt blandt mennesker. Der er dog undertoner af Sorenn blandt dværge, gnomes, halflings og halv elver eller andre creatures der er vokset op tæt på en menneske by. Dette er dog ekskluderet af Avacyn Imperiet, som tilbeder Avacyn, en avatar af en af Sorenns døtre der efter sigende skulle være fanatisk i troen af principperne af Sorenn. Gaia Gaia, titanen der blev i jorden for at overvåge den og vedligeholde den. Gaia var den sidstfødte der blev til, og da hun kom kravlende op ad vulkanen indså hun at blive tilbage og passe på alt det naturlige var hendes lod i denne verden. Gaia tror på at alt levende fra mennesker, dyr, planter - selv klasse forskel findes ikke. Alt kommer fra det samme kød i verden og skal ende samme sted. I Gaia templer tilbeder man det naturlige, og alt efter hvor man er i verden, skifter alteret til det der er det mest værdifulde natur element. Men det der går igen i alle templerne, er en statue af Gaia. En vulkan der mod tindingen, skiftende over til en slange kvinde. Gaia tilbedes af alle Woods Elfs og andre creatures der prioriterer det naturlige over alt andet. Yumur Ud fra den bjergkæden der idag kaldes De Syngende Toppe, kom Ymur ud. han havde sin fascination af de forskellige materialer og metaller der kom fra blodet af Det Onde og Det Gode. Selvom hans visdom til at udvinde og udvikle ting fra disse ressourcer var til stor glæde for mange af titanerne, var der ingen Ymur rigtig kunne dele sin passion. Han langsomt isoleret sig selv fra de andre titaner og efterfølgende blev de første giants skabt af Ymur for det eneste formål at have nogen til at dele hans passion og visdom omkring dette. En nat fik Ymur et vision - det startede ud som et mareridt først, men gradvist blev klarere og klarere. Ymur omgivet af sønner og døtre han kunne dele sin passion med, og i baggrunden og ret sløret, en mørk skikkelse der langsomt fik farve og udfra sprang Gaia frem i synet. Ymur vågnede med et sæt, og var sikker i sig sin sag han i ly af nattens mørke nærmede sig Gaia og fortalte sin historie med sådan en passion at hun åbnede sit hjerte af medlidenhed. Mens de begge i hinandens omfavn kiggede mod Ymurs område, græd Gaia af en ubeskrivelig glæde hvor tårerne trillede langsomt op ad bjergtinderne og ud kom deres børn - de selv samme som set i visionen, og er forfaderne sammen med Ymur for alle racer fundet levende i bjerge og bakker. ( Dværge, Trolde, Kobolds og Giants, m.m). Lady Doma Guden for held og rigdomme. Tror på sikkerheden i værdi. Titanen der hoardede de fleste titaners våben og ejendele for at få magt på den måde og måske også gøre op for sin markante højde. Der findes meget få templer der tilbeder Lady Doma, hvoraf de fleste dedikeret følgere er tyve, kriminelle og andre slags i den dur. En hverdags slang er at hurtigt bede til lady doma i tilfælde af held og uheld. Tidemother Ophelia Tidemother Ophelia er et væsen, der tilbeds af Tidesages. I Tanerbrae, og flest i Ravenstein, ser til havene for vejledning på samme måde som andre ser til Lyset, men Tidesageshar en langt dybere forbindelse med vandet og Tidemother Ophelia. Længe har Tidesages lyttet til havet for at lede deres skibe og deres folk, en blid hvisken der guider Tidesages, men ugenkendelig for de fleste. I begyndelsen var det svært for Ophelia at finde en plads, i hvertfald i forhold til de andre titaner som hurtigt fandt deres skæbnen og lod i denne verden. Det siges at hun vandrede Tanerbrae for at skabe sin egen skæbne, men fandt intet. Hun gik i sine brødre og søskendes fodspor for at se om deres vej kunne give mening til hendes eksistens. Efter utallige års søgen accepteret Ophelia den ekskludering der opstod mellem hende og de resterende titaner, at hun følte sig overflødig for ikke at have et formål i denne verden. Hun drog syd på, og gemt inde i den dybe jungle opdagede Ophelia en gemt oase, med et meget mystisk vandhul. Vandet var roligt og sigtbarheden var utrolig. Ophelia kravlede tættere på for at nærstudere det. Det hun så var det mest vidunderlige hun nogensinde havde set i sin eksistens. En verden af farver, dyr, planter og andet fløj på kryds og tværs der levede deres eget liv - som en anden verden gemt i Tanerbrae. Det var som om Ophelia glemte at trække vejret og tidsfornemmelsen forsvandt da hun var så betaget af hvad der skete blot i dette enkelte vandhul. Der var en underlig med komfortabel forbindelse mellem hende og denne her verden der ikke var udforsket, og med et vaks og hurtigt sæt - gled Ophelia langsomt i vandet. Det var noget så naturligt for hende at bevæge sig uhindret i vandet, og det at trække vejret virkede ikke som et problem, lige indtil hun rent faktisk skænkede det en tanke. Panikken strøg hen over hende, og kunne mærke hendes lunger blive fyldt med vand og synet glippede langsomt indtil et sort mørkt rum. Hun føltes sig atter alene, men vandet i hende og rundt om hende havde et mildt omfavn om hende, hvilket gjorde hende rolig. Dybt på bunden af dette mørke i vandhulet var der et enkelt glimt af lys, af guld. Et scepter, lavet af hvad der kun kan beskrives som en del af hende selv og vandet der var i Tanerbrae. Det var i dette øjeblik at Ophelia opdagede sin fødselsret, sit lod i denne verden - At være vogteren over havet i Tanerbrae. Sydril Titanen der eftersigende skulle være månen selv, hyldes for at våge over alt viden og magi i Tanerbrae. Roden til alt magi og hvor det stammer fra variere oftes, især fordi de fleste titaner havde magi tilrådighed indenfor forskellige områder de rådede over. Elverne, som er bevislige efterkommere af Sydril råder over den største samling af magiske spells, runer og alt hver der ellers nu kunne findes i den afdelingen. Men det er ikke enhver der får adgang, og der er flere niveauer af områder man kan få adgang til. Elver som racer har også en besynderlig nemmere adgang til magi og mange råder over simple former for det. Det anerkendes dog, men meget MEGET sjældent, at Sydril måske kunne være den overordnet magiske kilde. Hypnos Titanen der våger over de forskellige lys og mørke spektrumer. Ham der sniger sig ind i dine drømme, ønsker, håb, men også forstærker din desperation, had, og fortvivelse. Han menes at have studeret illusioner, conjurations og lign. og hans mystiske stav gør det nemt at rejse mellem lagene i verden hvor ingen ligger mærke til ham. Avacyn Titanen for retfærdighed og orden. Avacyn var den første titan der blev skabt, og hun påtog sig automatisk en slags overbeskyttende forældre rolle, og hurtigt fandt det nemt at kunne kontrollere sine familie med regler, orden, og en form for hvad vi kender til idag - lovgivning. Hun er den dømmende og udøvende magt. Brisela Titanen for Skønhed, Begær og frugtbarhed. Det siges at alt skønhed stammer fra Brisela, at hele Tanerbrae ville rejse til foden af hendes tempel blot for at være i nærheden af sådan en betagende kvinde. Legender siger at være i hendes tilstedeværelse skabte et umættelig begær hos mændende og jalousi hos kvinderne. Blandt titanerne er hun officielt kone til Hypnos, men havde ikke i sinde i at være ham tro, da hun manipulerede ham til at lade hendes skønhed ikke være påvirket af tidens træk, dermed gøre hende til den smukkeste nogensinde. Hun agerede derudover som consort for nogle af de andre titaner, mest fordi deres egen lyst ikke kunne kontrolleres og dermed kunne manipulere sig frem til magt. Hun var roden til de fleste krige, stadigvæk til den dag idag, og det interne splid mellem titanerne for det meste kom ned til hendes utroskab, og de børn der kom derefter. Men i sidste ende elsker man sine søskende og derfor var spliden mere... passioneret i følge hende. Bruma Titanen for tid og sted. Bruma levede i skyggen af sin søster Brisela, en modsætning, en abnormalitet. hun var ækel, krumrygget, og generelt en skændsel, i forhold til søsteren. Kastet til siden, Bruma fandt ingen trøst i titanernes selsskab, og navigerede verden ved hjælp af hendes sorg. I hendes vandring og søgen efter mening og eksistens, fandt hun sig selv i et miljø med kolde grå klipper, vegatationen var sparsommeligt og en konstant storm der spyger lyn som vi trækker vejret. Midt i dette rædsel fandt hun en enkel sjæl der havde en mystisk og uhyggelig atmosfære rundt om sig, dog fandt Bruma dette væsen interessant, for hun blev ikke dømt men nærmere velkommet. Meget vides ikke, men efter 3 dage og 3 nætter opståede Bruma, med langt hvidt hår, glas grå øjne uden pupiller og med en kraftig blå ædelsten der kunne vise hende fremtiden, fortiden og alle andre muligheder. Hun opsøgte Yumur for at bearbejde stenen som hun havde spået om i et syn, at få omdannet den til et våben til at kontrollere de mange syn og visioner hun fik, at kunne ændre de fejltagelser og valg hun havde taget, at kunne ændre tingene efter hendes mening og ideologi. Da hun trådte op på Yumurs dørtærskel, greb han ud efter et våben for at forsvare sig - efter ikke at have set sin søster i flere årtier, og derefter at have ændret udseende var det stadigvæk ikke det der skræmte ham. Det var hendes meget kolde og kontrolleret bevægelser, hendes attitude og atmosfære rundt om hende. Der var noget der skræmte ham og fascinerede på samme tid. Sammen, i en passioneret tornado af blod, sved og de evigt brændende gløder fra den famøse smedje, blev 2 børn født i form af sansende sværd - Sjælebeholderen Brissel og Overdrageren Brumi. Disse søskende sværd blev skabt i billedet af hende selv og sin søster, og præsenterer henholdsvis fortiden og fremtiden. Skadi Titanen for død, elendighed og forfaldenhed. Meget kan siges om titanerne, men deres ego er nok noget som kan nævnes mest når der bliver talt om de individuelle titaner. Og dette er også evident i måden de håndtere efterfølgerne af deres skabninger og kreationer. Skadi lever et simpelt liv. Ingen rigdomme, ej heller frås og prægen i livet. Omtales som at være manifæsteringen af empati. I hans rejser gennem Tanerbrae opdagede han at det som de andre titaner efterladte sig var smukt og fantastisk, men havde intet sted at være efter deres cyklus var færdig og deres formål udrettet. For når disse livsformer ikke finder ro efterfølgende, bliver de trukket igennem de forskellige planer der findes i verdenen og kommer tilbage som onsidige monstre. Skadi skabte et kongerige der spredte sige under hele Tanerbrae, dybt nok nede til ingen dødelige kunne finde vej, højt nok oppe til ikke at forstyrre Undermørket. Formålet med kongeriget var at skabe et sted for sjælene at finde ro, og forsvinde uden at skabe tumult og komme tilbage som manifæsteret ondskab i Tanerbrae. Rakdos Titanen for blodsudgørelse, krig og ødelæggelse. Belønner dem der dør i kamp og menes at den eneste respekt der kan opnås er igennem stien der er lagt med dem man har besejret. Desto større odds, desto mere tilfredsstiller man Rakdos. Det siges at Rakdos havde den største vrede af dem alle. Der er flere forklaringer på dette, hvor den mere gimmick udgave er fordi han hverken var den største eller stærkeste, og måske havde en mere tendens til at være klumset end andet. Dette førte til drilleri fra de andre titaner som manifisteret sig i blindt raseri. Virkeligheden er dog en anden. Som en af de yngre titaner, kunne Rakdos hurtig se hvordan hans søskende var med til at sætte deres præg på Tanerbrae. Han ville ivrigt hjælpe, men blev for det meste fejet til siden, da han nu var så ung og umoden. Hans fortvivlelse blev større, da der tit var uenigheder blandt hans søskende og et voksende had blandt dem alle begyndte at forme sig. Langsomt gik titanerne væk fra deres respektive opgaver og gik i totterne på hinanden. Rakdos, kæmpede sine søskende, en efter en blev de alle sammen besejret og da han endelig nedelagde Sorenn, kom han med det forslag at opbevare størstedelen af deres vrede i ham, så de kunne fokusere på at skabe Tanerbrae i deres fælles vision. En massiv respekt og taknemmelig strømmede fra de andre titaner, og sammen blev de enige om at Rakdos, skulle være beholderen for alt deres vrede. Man må sige at holde 11 andre titaners vrede nede i en selv er noget af et anstregende job, men fandt hurtig sin rolighed i form af træning af det fysiske, kamp, krig, ødelæggelse og blodsudgørelse. De andre titaner, forstående overfor Rakdos, gav ham lov til at gøre det under visse vilkår. Men den stigende voldsomhed og glubskhed i hans adfærd gjorde mange af hans søskende bekymret. I takt med hans ændrende væremåde, voksede hans styrke derefter. Han begyndte at langsomt at hærge Tanerbrae og udfordre alle titaner der var i hans vej for ødelæggelse og blodudgørelse. __NEWSECTIONLINK__